Secret Spell
by RusAme.PruCan.UkUs
Summary: What happens when Mathieu wakes up and he's a girl? how will Gilbert handle it? who is to blame for it or is it just a random act of magic? Rated M. Disclaimer: i do not own Hetalia or the characters they belong to the respected owner. PruCan and maybe other charcter pairings.


Gilbert and Mathieu have been living together for a number of years now and have been dating since a few years before that, Gilbert loves everything about Mathieu from his violet eyes to his pink kissable lips, his walk, his talk, and his cute bouncy curl to the softness of his golden hair, his shyness to his kind, sweet nature, his accent to just about everything about him so in other words he loves Mathieu for just being Mathieu.

Mathieu loves Gilbert all the same, he loves his blood red eyes to his sexy smirk that always plays on his lips, the way he walks, the way he talks, his snow white hair that never looks like it's seen a brush, his confidence and outgoing personality, the way his accent goes thick with lust and everything little thing in between but most of all Mathieu loves that Gilbert notices him unlike everyone else.

Mathieu's P.O.V

He was out in the garden watering his flowers, he loves gardening and growing flowers...sure it seems kind of girly but he didn't care, he enjoyed it and that's all that mattered to him. While he was watering small coloured bubbles started falling from the sky out of nowhere, he smiles looking up at them watching the colours shimmer and glow in the sunlight as they fall slowly. The bubbles fall all around him, he smiles softly enjoying their beauty when a rather large bubble falls on his nose popping and he blinks as it pops, wrinkling his nose a little before sneezing. He sniffles and rubs his nose softly going back to watering his flowers then heading back inside the house and into the kitchen.

Gilbert's P.O.V

He was in the kitchen making them both some lunch while the Canadian was out tending to his garden outside, he boiled some potatoes while he got the pan ready for the wursts. He would occasionally look out the kitchen window watching his lover water the flowers; once the potatoes were cooked he puts them on a tray and into the oven to crisp up the skin while he cooked the wursts. He didn't notice the bubbles that started to fall around Mathieu outside since he kept an eye on the wursts so they wouldn't burn, once the potatoes were crisp and the wurst were cooked he plated up just as the Canadian walked into the house.

Normal P.O.V

"mmm~ it smells great in here Poo Bear" Mathieu smiles walking over to the table.

"Danke Birdie but its just vurst und potatoes" Gilbert smiles back looking over at him.

"Oui but I love your cooking and it always smells so good" Mathieu smiles more walking over to him and pecks his cheek.

"My cooking's nozhing compared to yours" Gilbert winks wrapping his arms around the Canadian's waist kissing his cheek.

"How about we agree that we are both good cooks oui?" Mathieu leans against the Prussian smiling up at him.

"Ja ja ok" Gilbert grins leaning down and pecking his lips.

Mathieu smiles and breaks away from the Prussian, he sits down at the table and waits for the other to sit down as well, Gilbert chuckles and sits down beside the other. They both eat in content silence, Gil of course finishes before Matt but waited until the other was finished, once the Canadian was finished Gil took both their plates up to the sink and puts them in there.

"I'll wash them up Poo Bear, since you cooked~" Mathieu gets up and walks over to the sink

"Ok, danke Birdie" Gilbert kisses his cheek and walks off into the lounge room; he turns on the TV and sits down on the couch.

Mathieu's P.O.V

He smiles and fills up the sink to wash up the dishes, once filled he places all the dirty dishes into the water and begins washing them. It didn't take them so long to finish cleaning and once he was done he dried and put the dishes away, he dries his hands and walks out into the lounge room sitting beside the Prussian on the couch. Gil smiles and wraps his arms around his Canadian boyfriend holding him close; Mathieu snuggles up into his side smiling.

Normal P.O.V

"So what are you watching Poo Bear?" Mathieu asks looking at the TV.

"Nozhing really...I'm not sure exactly vhat's on, I just vatched zhe first channel zhat I turned on keseses" Gilbert chuckles as he holds you closer.

"Why didn't you change the channel then?" Mathieu giggles and takes the remote from the other.

"...I didn't zhink to do zhat zhat's vhy" Gilbert grins watching as Mathieu changes the channels looking for something to watch.

"Is there anything in particular you want to watch Poo Bear?" Mathieu asks as he continues to flick through the channels.

"Anyzhing is fine vizh me Birdie" Gilbert smiles kissing his head. "You can pick"

Mathieu flicks through the channels until he finds a movie to watch, he puts the remote down and snuggles closer to the other to get more comfortable and happily watches.

"Vhat movie is zhis movie Birdie?" Gilbert asks as he looks at the TV.

"It's called The Note Book, it's a good movie. Papa use to watch it all the time with me" Mathieu smiles thinking back to when he was younger.

"Ah, so zhis is Francis's influence zhen keseses" Gilbert chuckles leaning his head against Mathieu's.

"Oui, but it is a good movie Poo Bear~" Mathieu smiles. "It's a bit sad though and I do cry when watching it, so just a heads up"

"Do you vant me to go get you a blanket und some tissues?" Gil asks as he sits up a bit.

"Oui please, that would be lovely merci" Mathieu smiles and sits up so the Prussian can go get the blanket and tissues for him.

Gilbert's P.O.V

He kisses Mathieu's cheek and gets up to go find the things you asked for, he goes to the hallway cupboard and pulls out a fluffy, Canadian flag blanket smiling because it smelled like him. He then goes to the kitchen grabbing the box of tissues off the counter, he carries them into the lounge room and sat back beside him handing him the tissues, drapes the blanket over him and sits down beside him and puts an arm around his shoulders.

"Merci Poo Bear" Mathieu smiles and snuggles close to the other once again.

"You're welcome Birdie" He holds Mathieu close and watches the movie with the other.


End file.
